When I'm Queen
by Lady of Hyrule
Summary: When I'm Queen I will be the best ruler I can be. - Stella Centric, with hinted Stella/Noctis-


Title: When I'm Queen  
>Fandom: Final Fantasy Versus XIII<br>Pairing: hinted Stella x Noctis  
>WarningsSpoilers: In-Game-ish  
>Word Count: 1047<br>Author Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
>Summary: When I'm Queen...<p>

When I'm Queen

Someone once I asked me when I was five if I was queen, what would I do.

Me being the naïve child I was I atomically answered I would banned meatloaf from the country, and make desserts the primary choice for dinner food.

Yes I was a sweet – glutton.

My parents and the residents in the castle laugh at that remark. But truthfully I don't know what they wanted me to say back then.

I was five year old who had a soft spot for sweets, and hated meatloaf with a fiery passion, but on the plus side of things I never ate meat loaf again.

When I was ten I experience my first hand in war.

A neighboring country claimed war on mine, demanding we hand over our share of the crystal. But during this time period I saw many of my country folk die because of the war.

I asked myself the same question, if I were queen what I would do.

Truthfully I found myself silently replying I would become a pacifist, and banned weapons from country permanently. Another naïve thought for sure, but I was still a child, and hated the concept of death and war.

It was sometime during the five year war, I became a weapon myself.

Dying only to be brought back to life again through the light of Etro.

My concept of being a complete pacifist changed a bit.

I still hated the concept of war, but I was naïve enough to believe that throwing away your weapons would prevent future wars.

Not to mention I'm a weapon as well.

But the war ended, and Tenebrae had faced the consequences for losing the war.

I was eighteen when I met him.

A shy man most likely around my age or a couple of years older, but he was a prince from a neighboring country.

We talk about the common mythology surrounding our kingdoms, Etro in particular, and realize we have something in common.

We can both see the Light of Etro.

We both had a near death experience as a child, but I didn't bother to ask the conditions of his near death experience.

And he didn't bother to ask me the conditions of mine.

He ask me to call him "Noct."

And I said I would show him around if he ever come to Tenebrae.

But somehow I got the feeling he wouldn't come to Tenebrae, and if he did come I wouldn't or maybe couldn't is the more correct be able to show him around… or at least anytime soon.

Somehow my predictions were right.

Because that night his country was attacked.

And it was his nation at war.

I was almost nineteen when Tenebrae claimed war against his country.

Or to be more particular Tenebrae allied themselves up with the country that claimed war against his country five months ago.

I was never told why we attack his nation, much less why we got ourselves involved in another war. Especially considering how we did so well during the previous one.

But I got the sneaky suspicion we were after his countries crystal.

Despite the fact I could see my father's and the council's reasoning's.

If I were queen I would have chosen different.

I met him again, the day after my nineteenth birthday.

I didn't call him "Noct" like he asked me to do during our previous meeting, and I certainly didn't show him around Tenebrae. But we weren't necessary in Tenebrae at the time.

Words didn't cross our lips, but I have to admit the sight of seeing him again, does wonders to me. For the most part he still the looks the same.

The only minor change I could pick up is the fact he was dressed more casually now, much like myself, and perhaps a bit of tired and weariness in his eyes as well.

I suppose he hated the concept of war as well.

But regardless of our personal opinions on the matter, we still summon our weapons and we still fought against each other.

But despite him being the victor in the battle, he left alive. Even though he knows our chances of meeting again on the battlefield were pretty high.

But as I watched him leave, I couldn't find it in me to question why he left me alive.

I was twenty one, when I became queen.

My father died, -murdered to be more precise-, and I was the one who killed my father's murder. Things changed drastically then.

A month after I became a queen, I called a truce with Noctis. Truthfully he didn't seem to surprise by my request, and perhaps he was somewhat expecting it when he heard of my coronation.

Terms of the treaty followed the next day, and truthfully I think the terms of my surrender were fair, well a lot fairer to the treaty to the previous war.

But even though I didn't have to say it, he understood my feelings regarding the war between our nations.

I offered to show him around the capital city, and I was surprised he accepted. For the most part I did all of the talking occasionally he would put in a remark here and there.

We barely talked about the war because we didn't see the point to. I didn't ask him why he spared my life so many times, even though the question was on the tip of my tongue.

For a minute it almost seems like it was _that_ night all over again.

Except for one minor detail I didn't call him "Noct," and he didn't ask me to call him "Noct" either.

He left the next day, with his friends.

Saying a brief goodbye to me.

Truthfully I still don't know where my future as Queen lies.

Perhaps there is a part of me that doesn't want to know. I don't want to know the man I'll marry, if it would be to him or to a prince I barely even know.

However regardless of the uncertainty I may have about my future, I do know this I will rule my kingdom the best I could.

It is a duty to my people, and my country.

-the End

**-fin**


End file.
